


The Queen's assassin

by justagoofyblonde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagoofyblonde/pseuds/justagoofyblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cloaked stranger offers her services to Daenerys, the queen didn't expect to become so close to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! I'm not really used to writing fanfic, so please leave a comment letting me know what you think.

Wiping off the sweat from her eyebrows, Arya stopped and looked at the great pyramid of Mereen. “It is way too hot here.” she thought, her northerner blood protesting against the crippling heat. Reminding herself of her goal, her determination came back. She was here to see Daenerys Targaryen, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and pledge her allegiance.

Her training from the House of Black and White served her well to get inside this massive building, guarded by numerous Unsullied. Her petite frame allowed her to stay hidden in the shadows, slowly making her way to the throne room, where Her Grace was holding court.

When she finally got inside, she was struck by the queen's beauty. She had heard tales about it, but did not completely believe it until it was right in front of her eyes : the queen really was the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms. Her pale, almost white hair framed a delicate face, with kind violet eyes but her poise was that of a queen. Grace and authority emanated of her. So that's how a queen is supposed to look like, Arya thought. She immediately dropped to her knees. “Your Grace.”

“Rise.” Daenerys commanded, curiosity twinkling in her eyes. The girl -or was it a boy?- had the nerve to come in uninvited, but her immediate submission settled any worries she could have had. “Speak.”, she added.

“Your Grace, I have come to pledge my allegiance to you, and offer you my services.” A few man snickered at that, wondering what that cloaked girl in ragged clothes could do for their queen. Daenerys silenced them immediately by raising her hand. If her meeting with Tyrion taught her one thing, it was to never underestimate someone based on their appearance. The half-man was undeniably the smartest, most cunning person she had ever met, and was of great help in ruling and politics.

“Why would I need your services?” she asked, not unkindly.

“Your Unsullied are amazing soldiers, my queen, but they lack subtlety. They will win wars for you, but will not be able to properly protect you against all threats. They are too forward, and recognizable. They can easily be played.” At these words, the Unsullied present in the room shot her daggers with their eyes, offended. 

Her interest sparked, Daenerys asked : “And you would protect me better than these men?”

“Yes your Grace. I used to be one of the best assassins of the House of Black and White, in Braavos. I left them because of personal reasons, and when I heard about you, I knew I had to offer you my services.”

“So you could defeat my Unsullied, you say? Let me see it for myself.” With a flick of her wrist, Daenerys sent her soldiers to face the assassin. Her eyes went wide when she saw how the stranger took out all of her best soldiers in a few seconds. She was quick, and lethal. She moved like a shadow, agile, and did not waste any moves. It was a fascinating show, an entrancing dance. The queen snapped out of it when the assassin finally stopped and went back to kneel in front of her. During the entire fight, her hood had remained on, and Daenerys was now extremely curious, if not wary, as to who was this talented stranger. 

“That was impressive. But you understand that I cannot accept your services if I do not know who you are. Reveal your identity.”

The assassin rose and took off her hood, revealing handsome, angled features. With her shaggy black hair and piercing grey eyes, she looked like a wild wolf. “I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark.” 

Every mouth hung open at this revelation. Tyrion approached her with interest : “You were thought to be dead, wolf.”

“Oh, I can assure you that I am very much alive.” Arya replied with confidence, making every doubt about her identity disappear. She truly was a Stark.

“How interesting... A Stark kneeling before a Targaryen.” He said absentmindedly.

“And a Lannister by her side.” The girl replied.

At this, Tyrion laughed, eyes twinkling with excitement. “Your Grace, may we speak in private please?”

Daenerys nodded, telling Grey Worm to take Arya where the dragons were. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought about the wolf meeting her dragons. It was the ultimate test for her, and would allow her to see if the Stark girl really was loyal to her. Plus, it couldn't hurt to scare her a little bit, she thought as she went to a more private room, where Tyrion was waiting for her.

“So, what do you think of her? She is an assassin after all.” she asked the Lannister.

“I think you should accept her service. She is a Stark, I'm not sure if you understand what that means.” At Daenerys's look of confusion, he added “The Starks are the most honorable people I have ever met, my queen. They are famous for their loyalty and fairness, and were loved by their people. Plus, with the support of a Stark, the whole North would rally to your cause, and it is the biggest Kingdom of all.”

Daenerys sent him away, thanking him for his advice as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. After a while, she reappeared, having made her decision. She went to the Dragons' room, where Arya had been left, and the sight that greeted her made her stop abruptly. The wolf girl was laying on the floor next to Drogo, running her hands in wonder over the scales of the giant beast. When she saw Daenerys, Arya stood up and bowed. “My queen.”  
“They like you. I have never seen them allow someone other than me to get this close to them.” At these words, Arya smiled. “I have decided to accept your service, Arya.”  
Over the next couple of months, Arya proceeded to protect her queen from any threat, saving her life numerous times, and resolving conflicts before they even rose. The most surprising part is that she did all of this without bragging, or taking advantage of her new position. She didn't talk much, and when she did it was with nothing but respect and determination.  
Daenerys never once saw her drink, or take one of the many women's offers to spend the night with them. Indeed, her rogue beauty did not go unnoticed, and she received a lot of attention from women. To Dany's pleasure, she always refused their advances with a charming smile, making them swoon even more. The Targaryen told herself that it was not because of jealousy, but simply because she was glad that she never strayed from her duty to protect and serve her. 

She herself had to fight the growing attraction she felt for the Stark girl. There was just something about her that drew her in, and it didn't help that she surprised Arya once when she was about to take a bath. She apologized after, but the image of Arya's toned body was burned in her brain. Nevertheless, the queen resisted, focusing on her duty and on taking back the throne that was hers by right. 

And it worked. Until this particular day.

The dragons had been more and more agitated, their confinement driving them crazy, so their mother visited them as often as he could. She wished she could set them free, but they would only scare her people and endanger the fragile peace she had been able to get. 

One day, as she went to caress them, and whisper sweet words to calm them, Drogo lunged at her, teeth bared and ready to claw at her. He was always the wildest one, and the confinement made him even more restless. Dany thought that was the end for her, but suddenly a body collided with hers, pushing her aside. It was Arya, her sweet Arya, who never left her unprotected. She proceeded to put herself between Daenerys and Drogo, ready to die for her queen. Without taking her eyes of the beast, she told Daenerys to run away as she distracted the black dragon. 

Dany ran and sat against a wall outside of her room, thoughts racing in her mind. Drogo, her baby, had attacked her? Without Arya, she would be dead. Her eyes flew open as she thought about the dark haired girl. She left her alone with an angry dragon! Tears started falling down her face as she thought about Arya's fate. The girl gave her life for her.

The silver haired queen jumped as she felt gentle hands wiping her tears away, and cried even harder when she saw it was Arya's. “I-I thought you were dead..” she whispered, clutching at the Stark's clothes and burying her face in her neck. 

“Shh.. It's alright. You're safe, and I'm alive. Everything is alright, don't cry my queen..” Arya lifted her and carried her to her chamber, meeting the curious eyes of the guards at the entrance. “She is not to be disturbed, understood?” The guards nodded mutely, watching her take their queen to her room.

Inside, Arya put Daenerys gently on her bed. She tried to get out of her grasp to close the curtains, but the queen whined and tightened her hold on her. “Your Grace... Let me go please, I need to close your curtains so you can sleep.” Her face softened as she watched the queen shake her head, only bringing her closer. Arya started rubbing her head gently “Dany, let me go. I'll close the curtains and come right back, ok?”

Probably startled by the use of her nickname, Daenerys let go of her. Arya did as she promised, closing the heavy curtains and then going back to bed. She hesitated a little, not sure of what was allowed. The queen made the choice for her though, nestling herself in Arya's arms and resting her head on her chest. The calm, rhythmic beat of Arya's heart combined with her stroking her silver hair softly soon put the queen to sleep.

 

Daenerys woke up for the first time in a long time feeling completely rested, and calm. She closed her eyes again, allowing herself a few more minutes of peace, when she felt her pillow moving. Wait. That was not her pillow. Lifting her head, she smiled at the sight before her. Arya Stark, sleeping soundly, looking more peaceful and innocent than ever. Only then did Dany notice how young she was. She looked and acted like a mature person, but right now the youngness of her wolf clutched Dany's heart. Wait, her wolf? Where did that come from? Thinking back to the events that occurred the day before, the queen was forced to admit that yes, she viewed Arya as hers. Or at least, she wanted her to be. 

The girl occupying all of her thoughts stirred, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Daenerys watched, smiling at how adorable the killer could be. She opened her eyes slowly, and waved sleepily at her queen. “Your Grace.” she greeted.

“I thought I was Dany now.” the queen teased, pleased at the blush she saw appearing on Arya's cheeks.

“Yeah... About that..” she smiled sheepishly, cut off by Daenerys's hand cupping her cheek gently.

“Don't worry, I like it.” she whispered. Arya's eyes met her own in surprise as she leaned in, brushing her lips against the raven haired girl's, who drew a shuddering breath, making the queen flush with desire. She pulled back, not wanting to scare the young Stark. 

Grey eyes met violet ones, both women seeing the love in them. 

“Arya, darling, I-I want you to be mine.” Daenerys said hesitantly, afraid of the other girl's reaction. The wolf's smile at these words made her blush, reminding her of how attractive the women below her was.

“Dany... I would like nothing more.” she whispered in her ear, making her shudder. As her lips caught her own, it seemed like every restriction the women once had flew away, both grasping desperately at the other, kissing passionately. The Targaryen only pulled back when she felt something hard poking at her. She looked at Arya, questions easily readable in her eyes.

Arya blushed and turned her head away from her lover. “I was born with a male appendage. I understand if you don't want me anymore because of it.” she said sadly. Daenerys reached out and turned her head towards her. 

“Arya, my love, don't be a fool. Of course I still want you. If anything, this makes our union even easier, as you would be able to give me children.” She told the blushing girl, smirking at her surprised stare.

“Ch-children?”

“Yes, children. Little pups and dragons running around in our castle, how does that sound? Don't think I only want this to be a one time event. I want you Arya, in every way and for as long as you'll have me.”

Arya suddenly rolled on top of her, making her laugh as she peppered kisses all over her face. “It – sounds – wonderful - my queen.” Pulling back, she said more seriously “I never thought I would want children but... I want to start a family with you.” 

And so the queen and her protector spent the rest of the day in bed, whispering promises in between sweet kisses.


End file.
